


Madame Kirschpopler's Young Ladies' Academy.

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bulges, Crack. SOO Much Crack, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Elves, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fondling, Futanari, Ghost Sex, Glory Hole, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Mad Scientists, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Harem, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexy Teachers, Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Succubus, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: When Madeline was accept to the exclusive (and slightly mysterious) private school, she couldn't believe her luck...
In MANY more ways than one.
 
( I blame all the anime I've been seeing for this)





	1. Intro

It's no secret that private schools exist; some more exclusive or picky than others.

Thus, it is little surprise that one such discerning campus, know as the Madame Kirschpopler's Young Ladies' Academy, has acquired a reputation for being one of the more enigmatic. No reporters or journalists have ever been allowed beyond the high white-colored stone walls and metal gate encircling the twenty acres the school sat on.

Nor were they allowed interviews with students or faculty, citing strict privacy protocols. This has resulted in an air of mystery and speculation built up over the school's fifty year history. The only thing truly known is the quality of its provided education, which former alumni have praised and recommended.

It's this school's entrance that one girl, Madeline Kellbrine, now finds herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, Maddie." Madeline said to herself, standing in front of the school's main gate, "This is it. Your new home till you're twenty-one...nine years..." She gulped, staring up at the arched steel bars and nervously adjusting her clothes.  

Originally she had been prepared for public school before finding out she had been invited to the little-known academy, and now here she was.

"Uh...h-hello?" She called out, hoping someone was nearby, "I'm here about enrolling. M-my name's Maddie-I mean Madeline. Madeline Kellbrine."

 _"Ah, Miss Kellbrine. We've been expecting you."  _A somewhat monotone voice suddenly spoke up from an intercom beside the gate, making her jump.

"Sorry. I'm...I'm not late or anything, am I?" She asked once she regained her bearings.

 _"Not at all. Please come in."_ With a loud, mechanical click, the doors slowly swung inward, allowing access to the grounds. _"And welcome to Madame Kirschpopler's. We promise than your time here will be most fulfilling."_

"Thanks." Madeline replied, a little relieved at the greeting, and grabbed up her suitcase before stepping through. The gate closing back once she was in.

It was then that she saw just what was behind the wall that she wondered if she was really on a school campus; the place felt more like a small town! Paved streets, street signs indicating where places were...the one she could see indicated that a shopping area was to the left and what was called 'The Class District' was straight ahead. Unfortunately, it didn't tell her what she was more interested in at the moment...

Where was she supposed to go?

"What do I do now?" She asked, more to herself. Especially since there didn't seem to be a soul around. "Where is everybody...Anyone here!?" She called, looking around, "Anybody?" Her question was quickly, and surprisingly, answered in the form of a high-speed object pouncing on her from behind.

"Nya! New friend!"


	3. Ok, time for your input again.

Now that I'm getting my muse back somewhat, I'm gonna let you guys pick what the first lemon in this one'll be:

Threesome? 

Bunnygirl?

Catgirl? 

Solo? 

Robot?

Or something else? Let me know.

 

(and if you haven't sen it. tell me what you want the first wish to be in 'Wishes')


	4. Chapter 4

just a heads up. i'm gonna rework chapter 2, try and make it longer as well.

and looks like the first lemon'll be a public masturbation one.


End file.
